Our Green Eyes
by Dramione101
Summary: Draco and Ginny have feelings for each other. They decide to tell Blaise and Hermione and no one else, but somehow Ron and Pansy find out and are set on splitting them up. Rated M for some Language. D.M/G.W
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story online, I used to just write them out on paper then I found this website. I've written other stories and let my friends read them, they loved them so I thought I might try this and let others read my new stories. So here goes, Please leave reviews tell me what you think**

**Also I'm not J.K ROWLING because if I was I would be making books ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Irritation**

**Draco**

_Why do I keep looking at her?! Why!? I've never noticed her that much before. Oh look there is Hermione right at her side._

''Hey mate you okay?'' Blaise asked.

''W-what?'' I looked up at him.

''You seem focused on something'' Blaise looked in the direction that I was looking at and grinned ''Eyeing my girlfriend are we?''

I laughed at the thought ''No I'm not looking at Hermione''

''So who then?''

I sighed ''I'd think at least you'd be able to know since you know me so well'' I smirked

He grinned ''Not an excuse'' he looked back over at the for a second looked confused then he was grinning ''Soooo?'' His grin growing

''Shut it''

He grabbed my arm ''Let's go see future Mrs. Malfoy ''still grinning

_Bloody hell_

As soon as Blaise and Draco walked up to the girls Hermione and Blaise hugged and kissed.

''Hey ferret'' said Hermione was 7th year and since 4th when Blaise and Hermione started dating they tried to be friends, they found they had a lot in common.

''Hi know it all'' I replied. She rolled her eyes.

''Hey Luna and Ginny,right?''Me and Blaise both asked

The redhead and blond immediately said yes

I tapped Blaise he looked at me

''Huh?''

''We've got company'' I growled

**Bloody hell now that Weasley and Potter are going to want a fight**

''We should go before those end up in the hospital wing'' Blaise said laughing

''I don't see why you all can't just get along'' said Hermione seriously

''Because that Weasel is an idiot'' I said. Ginny looked at me ''No offence''

''None taken, in fact your right, remember my first year?'' she said smiling

''Oh yeah in your first year you knew more spells than Ron does now''Hermione said laughing

''What about me?'' said the dimwit with the as usual confused and protective look on his face and of course his wand was already out pointed at me

I rolled my eyes and grinned

''Ron...''said Granger, Potter, Lovegood, and of course Ginny

Weasley still focused on me snapped ''What!?''

''He hasn't done anything, so you have no reason to be getting so defensive'' Ginny spoke up

''Let me handle this will you''

''Handle what exactly? If you don't mind me asking" I asked calmly

"Your pathetic-ness". I laughed at this "what's funny ferret'' he snapped

"Just the fact that in your sister's first year she knew more spells than you do now, the worst you can do is stun me, and you think that i'm the pathetic one'' I snapped and pulled out my wand and point it towards him.I'm not sure why but he looked shocked, then looking defeated lowered his wand and so did I

''We should get to class'' said Blaise

Just as Draco and Blaise turned around, they were talking about what had just happened when suddenly

''STUPEFY!''

It hit Draco he turned around to see Ron with his wand pointed at him. At that moment Draco pulled out his wand

''REDUCTO!''

Ron didn't know how to block and It hit him in chest and was now furious. Blaise tried to hold Draco back but out of nowhere someone had shot at Blaise. Blaise turned around to see Potter with his wand out pointed at him, at that moment him and Draco got up and walked up to Ron and Potter like they wanted to kill them.

''I meant to hit Draco ''Potter said quickly knowing Blaise had twice the temper Ron had

''That doesn't exactly make better for you now does it'' we snapped

At that moment Ron got up at pushed Draco to the ground

''LET ME GUESS 'YOUR FATHER WILL BE HEARING ABOUT THIS''

''THAT'S IT!''Ginny pointed her wand at her brother "sorry...REDUCTO!"

Everyone was looking at Ginny like she had murdered someone. Draco got up and left, he couldn't take it anymore, Blaise did the same

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had some free time so here is the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Acceptance**

**Ginny**

_What the bloody hell just happened I went against my brother to help someone?! __**No not just anyone but Draco Malfoy.**__ Am I going mad?! Oh great now everyone is looking at me now like I just killed someone. I have got to get out of this mess, oh I know what to do!_

"DEATH EATER!" I said

"W-WHAT?WHERE?" All of a sudden everyone was looking around with their wands ready except for me I made a run for it I went to the common room

Wow. Okay I was alone. All alone in the bright colored room decorated with red and gold.

''What was I thinking?'' I said to myself. I left the common room to go to Potions class. Hermione caught up with me

''I know what you did"She said

"I just needed to get out of there"

"I know in fact I was going to do the same thing"

"No you weren't"I smirked

"Yeah you're right, I wouldn't dare"She said smiling as she spotted Blaise

**Draco**

"What just happened?"I asked Blaise

''Well you got pushed down by Ron then his sister blasted him and we left"

"Well put"

"Unfortunately your future wife didn't exactly help but, ya know"He said

"What are you yapping about now?"I growled

"Draco I'm not stupid, I saw how you were looking at Lovegood"He grinned

I laughed at the thought, I mean sure Luna was pretty but no that wasn't who I was looking at.

"What's funny mate?Still can't accept the fact that you like her"Blaise asked

"Zabini I wasn't looking at Lovegood and that doesn't mean that I like Ginny"

"So Weasley is future Mrs. Malfoy"

"As I just said NO"I snapped

"The sooner you accept it the better"He grinned they both walked into the potions classroom

"How nice of you two to join us"Professor Snape snapped at the two and continued"Headmaster has asked me to partner you students up into pairs, as I read the names aloud find your partner and wait for further instructions"

"Potter and Lovegood"

"Mr. Weasley and Greengrass"

"Granger and Parkinson"

"Miss Weasley and Malfoy"

"Zabini and Longbottom"

**They took their seats next to their partners:**

**Harry and Luna:**

"Hey Harry''She said smiling, She had a crush on him for years but she never froze or broke down in front of him

"I guess we're partners now"

**Ron and Daphne**

"Look Weasley I'm an idiot no need to tell me which is why you're going to do everything I say got it?"She snapped

"Smh. Please I barely listen to these teachers myself what in the bloody world got you thinking that I would listen to you"He said

**Hermione and Pansy**

"Wait till I get a hold of you, you filthy little mudblood I'm going to...OW"Pansy and Hermione both turned around and saw the Blaise had thrown a paper ball at Pansy

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Parkingson"He growled and smiled at Hermione

**Draco and Ginny**

"Uh thanks"Said Draco

"For what? Oh that was nothing"She said nervously

"You okay, you sound nervous?"

"Well I am I mean me and you have never really been friends so..."

"Oh I guess you're right..."

"We could always change that though, right?"

What in the world Ginny Weasley asking to be my friend?What the hell do I say

"Of course I mean theres really no time like the present"

**At dinner at the Slytherin table**

"Why do you even like that know it all?"Pansy snapped. But before Blaise could answer Draco said

"Because she's cute,smart,funny,doesn't gossip,is nice and decent and obviously not you, so stop being jealous and deal with it Blaise doesn't want to be with you anymore it's been what 3 maybe 4 years since you two broke up it'd be better if you grew up and accepted it already"

"Exactly"Blaise added

Pansy did her usual your dead to me glare and turned around to gossip to Greengrass about what had just happened

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**Leave a review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Please review,follow and favorite :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Friend or Enemy?**

**Draco**

**The Slytherin table at breakfast**

_Oh look isn't that nice Parkinson is giving me her 'You're dead to me' stare.I don't care anyway I've got someone else to keep me thinking._

Draco then turned to look at the Gryffindor table looking for Granger,knowing Ginny would be close by.

**Ginny**

_Why am I so tired?I'm going t-to sl-slee-NO.__** WAKE UP GINNY!**_

"So the Yule ball is pretty soon"said Hermione

"Oh yeah I guess it is"

"Did you even sleep last night?"

"Nope"

"Ginny they are just nightmares you can't be afraid of them,Ya know why?"

"Because they're not real"

"Exactly, what happens in your dreams anyway, I don't think they can be that scary"

_Oh nothing super scary it's just super weird because I'm dreaming about __**Draco bloody Malfoy**_

"I'll tell you later"

_Yeah right_

_In Potions_

_Ron and Daphne_

"So Greengrass,who are you going to Yule with?"

"Not you"she sneered

Next thing Ron did was get a piece of paper and write:'will you go to yule with me?' Then he balled it up and threw it at Hermione. Hermione thinking Blaise threw it at her looked back but he was sleeping._ He's playing with me._ she thought and threw it to Blaise and to her surprise it actually woke him and opened the paper and wrote:'Well I was going to ask you but I guess you beat me to it' and he threw it back. Hermione read and smiled but was still wondering who threw it at her.

**Me and Draco**

"So are you going to Yule?"I asked casually

''Well I haven't asked anyone yet so probably not"

**In the courtyard with Ron, Harry,Luna,Hermione, Blaise & Ginny**

"So who are you guys going to Yule with?"asked Hermione

"I asked Luna"said Harry.I Grinned at Luna ,she was the only one who knew about her crush

"Well I asked Hermione in Potions but I think I forgot to say who it was from"he sighed

"Oh,sorry"Hermione said quickly "so Ginny?"

"I'm not going"

"Yes you are" Blaise said grinning"DRACO!"

Draco heard him and was walking towards them

"Hey"Draco said

"Are you out of your bloody mind my sister is not going to the ball with a ferret!"

Draco looked confused

"Merlin Ron you're impossible to please and besides at least I would have had a date unlike you"I left

**Draco**

I laughed"Well she showed you".I left walking through the halls to find Ginny

I found her crying on a stairwell so I sat next to her

''Are you okay?"I asked

She looked up at me "Not really"

"Oh, Okay...so. um, er, do you want to go to Yule with me?

"Why?"

"What do you mean?''

"I mean are you asking me as a last resort or because you want to go with me?"

"Because I want to go with you"I said nervously

"Really, wouldn't you prefer a Slytherin like Parkinson or Greengrass"

"No, and just for the record they aren't even my friends"

"Your always with them"

"They used to be but they changed and I keep thinking everything is going to go back to normal but it's not"

Ginny and Draco talked until it was time for dinner

"Ya know something Draco"she said smiling. He looked up at her as she said his first name."Your alright, not such a ferret as everyone thinks you to be"

"You're okay too I guess"I said with a smirk

**At the Gryffindor table**

**Ginny**

_He's not that mean. He's nice_

Ginny didn't know it but as she kept thinking about her conversation with Draco she started to grin and everyone except for her noticed her unusually happy mood

"What are you on about?"asked Ron rudely

"Yeah what is so good that it's making you so happy?"asked Hermione curiously

"Draco Malfoy" I mumbled so that only she can hear

"What?I didn't hear what you said."said Ron confused as usual

"You weren't supposed to"I said calmly

"Wait did you say what I think you just said"Hermione said skeptical

''Yes"my grin growing

"You'll have to me and Luna all about it later"she said teasingly

Harry and Ron both said "Girls are weird''

"Boys are idiots"we shot back

"Boys are more athletic" said Harry"Am I right Ron?"

"No actually Ginny runs pretty fast"

we grinned

"Wanna race Potter"I said evilly

"Whoa not cool you're starting to sound like Malfoy,Bloody hell you've even got his stupid grin!"Ron said

"His grin isn't stupid, it's cute"I said without thinking

"Uh-Oh"Hermione said nervous

"WHAT!?"Both Harry and Ron said in disbelief

"Whatever I'm not going to fight it, if you like him that's on you"Harry said

"HE'S OUR BLOODY ENEMY AND-"

"NO he's nice if you got to know him!"

"Okay that's it, Ron it's none of your business and actually I agree with Ginny he is nice and sociable"Hermione said and we left to the girls dorm

_What the bloody hell is happening to me?Why did I say his grin was cute? Why of all things? WHY?_

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

"I guess I kinda Have to"{tells Hermione they're conversation}

Hermione starts to grin

"What?"I ask

"He likes you"

"No he doesn't,...sh-should I ask him?"

"No well not now till Yule to ask him"

"Okay if you say so..."

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Reality**

* * *

**Ginny**

**Who am I kidding? I don't like Malfoy. He's a Slytherin, a death eater, not to mention an obnoxious jerk that used to torment all my friends and my family. 'Used to' . Nope never mind. I HATE him!**

"I changed my mind"I said to Hermione

"What?"

"I don't like Malfoy"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't, He's a Slytherin and-"

"That's exactly what I said about Blaise, remember?"

"Okay, but-"

"But Blaise isn't a death eater. Is that it?"

I was quiet then finally said

"I don't care about that,I just thought I liked him, but I really don't"

Hermione looked skeptical but shrugged and said "Your loss"and left the girls dorm

_WHAT?! Why would she say that as if she knew every detail about Malfoy. Then again it's possible she does._

Ginny left the girls dorm and into the common room to find nervous Hermione and furious Ron

"Sorry Gin" Hermione said

"What do y-"I was cut off by Ron

"HOW COULD YOU?"He yelled. I raised an eyebrow

_what in the world are they talking about?_

Ron immediately looked at Harry"You have to take Ginny to the dance"

"NO!"They both looked at me

"You really like that ferret don't you?"growled Ron

"No I don't."

"Then why don't you want to go to the dance with me?"asked Harry

"Because your going with Luna and i'm not going to be the one to ruin this for her!"

I left after that.I was sitting on the stairs when Harry showed up.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay"I mumbled

"No it's not, What were you saying about Luna?"

I sighed"She's had a crush on you since our first, well your second year but yeah"

Harry smiled at this.

"Just don't say that I told you because I'm the only one who knew"

"I won't tell,I promise."

At that moment Draco and Blaise and Parkinson walked by the two. Blaise asked Ginny if she could give Hermione a note for him. Ginny said sure and took the note from Blaise.

"Oh and don't read it" He said and left with Draco

"We should read it"said Harry

"I know you don't like Blaise or any Slytherin but let's not read it, Hermione will probably tell us what it says anyway"

And we left to give Hermione the note she and Ron were still in the common room. Ginny handed the note to Hermione saying that it was from Blaise. She took it eagerly ,opened it and read it out loud:

_Dear Granger_

_I'm sorry you have to find out like this but it'd kill me to tell you face to face._ At that point Hermione stopped reading out loud walked to the fireplace and threw the note in and it turned to ash. Hermione ran up to the girls dorm without another word. Ginny ran after her and saw her crying.

"What'd the note say?"I questioned cautiously

"It said :

_Dear Granger_

_I'm sorry you have to find out like this but it'd kill me to tell you face to face. I'm in love with Parkingson a Slytherin goddess. I can't stand having to walk around with some Gryffindork know it all. So i'm breaking up with you._

_-Blaise Zabini_" she said

"No." I hugged her "No. He didn't say that. He wouldn't say something like that"

"Exactly he wrote it he didn't say it"

"No I know Blaise...It was Parkingson! She was with him, she could have switched the notes"

"Why would Parkingson do that?"

"Don't you remember they used to go out they broke up and she completely broke down and never got over him. Also Blaise never called you "Granger" like Parkingson always does. And" with a wave of Ginny's wand the note appeared in her other hand "This isn't Blaise's handwriting"

Hermione checked the clock it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts class

"We should get to class" She managed to say

* * *

**In the halls**

**Draco**

_Me, Blaise and the ever annoying Parkingson were heading in to DADA class when someone disarmed Parkinson. All three of us turned around to see Hermione and Ginny_

"What's your problem,you stupid little mudblood"Pansy sneered at Hermione.

Blaise and Draco not knowing what had happened just Pansy thought it the perfect time to go through with her plan. So she walked next to Blaise.

"Aren't you going to stand up for your girlfriend"Pansy glared at Granger

Blaise must have been day dreaming because he didn't know what Pansy said so he just nodded and hugged Pansy and left awkwardly. It wasn't what Pansy wanted to happen but by the look on Granger's face her plan had worked out perfectly. At that moment Draco went inside the dark class as well.

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk Granger can't you see he doesn't like you anymore. Now if you don't mind i'd like my wand back"Pansy said mockingly

Hermione without a word gave Pansy her wand and escaped inside the dark class, for once in Hermione's life she felt defeated

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confusion**

**Potions Class**

**Draco**

_Hmm...Ginny isn't here. Not-not that I care anyway but she is my partner and i'll get a low grade if we both don't work on this stupid assignment._ At that very moment professor Mcgonagall walked into the gloomy class.

"Good Afternoon students"She said. Her voice echoing in the eerie classroom

"Professor."The class said confused as to her presence instead of Snape

"Unfortunately Professor Snape is unavailable today, so you may return to your common rooms or the library. Think of this as your free period"

And with that the professor left the room. And the class let out a sigh of relief and left. Blaise went to the library to study while Draco went to look for Hermione, finding it strange that she wasn't in class

_What the bloody hell is happening?! Hermione wasn't in class. That's a bloody miracle!_

Draco went to the library to look for Hermione but she wasn't there either. He looked through the halls until he realized that he had to go ask Potter and Weasly. So Draco went to the Gryfindor common room entrance

''may I help you Mr. Malfoy"The lady in the picture asked the easily recognizable blond Slytherin

"Um, yes actually i'm looking for Hermione Granger. I was just wondering where she was" The Lady looked skeptical but finally said

"She left in the morning for class and hasn't returned since"

"Oh then thanks anyway. Also if you don't mind can you tell where I might find Potter and Weas-"

"Why do you need us"Draco turned around to Potter and Weasly

_Speak of the devils_

"It's concerning the whereabouts of Hermione, in case you hadn't noticed she wasn't in class"

"Of course we bloody noticed and it's all your bloody fault!"Ron snapped. Harry trying to calm Ron explaining to him that it really wasn't Draco's fault but Blaise's

"Wait,what happened?'' I asked confused. Then Harry told me about the note and what had occurred while going to class

"WHAT! No I know Blaise he didn't write that note and I know because he told me what he wrote plus he hates Parkingson"I said quickly.

* * *

**With Hermione and Ginny**

**Ginny**

_It's official I hate not only Malfoy but all stupid Slytherins. Wait what am I talking about. My best friend is crying and i'm thinking about Slytherins!_

"What is so great about Parkingson?"Hermione said fiercely

"Nothing"Came Draco's voice from about 3 feet away. Hermione looked up.

"Draco, just the person I want to talk to"Hermione said as she walked towards Draco

"REALLY! HE MADE YOUR LIFE HELL FOR YEARS AND YOU WANT TO TALK TO HIM MORE THAN ME"Ron said angrily.

"I got over that"Hermione snapped as she left with Draco.

* * *

**With Draco and Hermione**

**Draco**

"Look 'Mione before you say anything, Blaise didn't write that note"

"How would you know?"

"Because me and Blaise planned this for 3 months"

"You helped him plan to dump me"

"No look this started three months ago in the great hall...''

* * *

**{Flashback} **

**At the Slytherin table**

"Aye mate can I talk to you for a second"Blaise asked

"Of course"I said. And we stood just outside the great hall.

"What's your view on marriage?"Blaise asked

"What do y-...You want to marry Hermione."I grinned.

"Yeah but how would I ask her? How would you propose to someone when you can't leave the school?"

"Hmm. I'd take her up to the astronomy tower and have everything decorated in her favorite color and flowers and other stuff girls like. And when she thinks it can't get any better you propose." I said

"Your what the muggles call a hopeless romantic"He grinned"But that just might work, Aye can I steal that idea from you"

"Sure I don't plan on getting engaged, not now anyway"

* * *

**Back to Draco and Hermione**

Hermione was quiet.

"The note was asking you to meet him up at the astronomy tower on Friday"Draco said. Hermione was trying to hold back tears but she couldn't and started crying. "Don't cry."

"Why did Blaise hug Parkingson then leave earlier today"

"That's his way of getting out of situations. Trust me he does it all the time, One time me and Theo Nott had a disagreement and we asked his opinion, all he did was shake our hands then walked away."Draco said laughing thinking about that day. Hermione smiled at how crazy her boyfriend was.

* * *

**With Ginny, Ron, and Harry**

**Ginny**

"How can she prefer that ferret over her best friends!"Ron said

"Ron calm down, Look your the only one that can't accept that 'Mione and Malfoy are friends."Harry said

"No Ron is right. How can she put up with him, he is so stupid."I said. Harry turned to me.

"Were you not the one that had a crush on him just yesterday or am I mistaken?"

"Your mistaken, I could never like that ferret"I said grimly.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Love and Hate**

**After Draco and Hermione talked they went back to Harry, Ron and Ginny.**

Hermione was smiling uncontrollably. She was thinking about what it would be like to marry Blaise. Everyone knew he loved her. The Gryfindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't think much of it but the Slytherins hated it-especially Parkinson which is why she would go to so much trouble to hurt Hermione, But Hermione didn't care. She knew Parkigson was exactly the girl equivalent of Ron-Dimwitted and always confused and jealous and a bit of a temper.

"What are you so happy about? Didn't your boyfriend leave you for that Goddess of a Slytherin"Ron said without thinking. Suddenly all eyes were on him trying to figure out if he was joking like he always did or if he indeed meant what he said. Until Draco decided to break the silence.

"WHAT?!"

"What?"Ron said confused, he obviously hadn't heard what he said.

"Okay"Hermione and Draco said trying to cope with what he had said about Parkinson and then they left Harry, Ron and Ginny.

**Later in the Slytherin boys dorm**

"Hey mate, where you been all day?"Blaise asked.

"Um" Draco thought that he shouldn't know about the problem with Parkingson."With Hermione, your future wife"He grinned

"Actually Draco I've been thinking, maybe it's not the right time to get married, I love her but we're only 18"Blaise said. Draco cringed.

"What?! No you _have _to marry Hermione you love her ya know you two should just elope"Draco blurted, luckily they were the only ones in the room.

"You sound like you want to marry her"Blaise said suspiciously. Draco thought of a plan, Blaise might not like it but it would assure his proposal.

"Well ya know what you are always saying-Your always and eventually going to want something you can't have"Draco said confidently waiting for Blaise's reaction. Blaise's eyes widened in brief anger then went back to normal.

"Yeah. Your right I should marry her. But what if she says no?"

"She wouldn't she loves you"

"I'm going to go propose right now"

"Seriously? What about our plan?"

"Today is Thursday, our plan is tomorrow and I don't think I can wait any longer"

"Well then why are we still sitting here let's go get you a bride"Draco smirked and followed Blaise out of the boys dorm, common room. And soon they were at the Gryfindor entrance.

"May I get Miss Granger for you Mr Zabini"The painting asked.

"Yes, please''Blaise replied."Hey Draco, If all goes well will you be my best man"

"Honored"Draco said. And at that moment Hermione opened the Gryfindor entrance and stepped out. As soon as she saw Blaise she jumped in his arms. Blaise pulled away and got on one knee. Hermione looked at Draco who was grinning, She started to cry and Blaise smiled.

"Hermione Granger, Will you marry me?"

"YES! A hundred times yes!"Blaise stood up and gave Hermione the traditional Zabini engagement ring and they kissed. Draco felt awkard just standing there. At that moment Ron and Ginny came out of the common room and saw Blaise and Hermione hugging, and Draco standing there. Ron glared at Blaise. While Ginny was glaring at Draco. Draco met with Ginny's glare and her glare turned into a regular stare no hate involved._ 'His eyes are magnificent... Damn' _Ginny thought.

''So I'll see you later Mr. and Mrs. Zabini"Draco grinned.

"What? 'Mione No you can't marry a Slytherin"Ron said angrily.

"Too bad"Hermione snapped. Ron shook his head and went back into the common room.

''He's probably gone to get Potter"Draco said. And as if on cue Harry and Ron came back out of the common room. Blaise sighed, he wondered when all the fighting was going to stop.

"Okay can we skip the part of getting two of my fiance's friends sent to the hospital wing?''Blaise asked reasonably.

"Who said we were the ones going to the hospital wing"Ron snapped, his wand already out but not pointed at Blaise but at Draco.

"Okay so I'm not marrying Hermione or looking for trouble so why don't you point that somewhere else?"Draco tried not to sound like he was threatening him. Ron scoffed.

"You Slytherins are always looking for trouble"

"And you Gryfindors are-"Draco couldn't think of a comeback except for one he didn't want to say it because it was only about Ron not his family but he said it anyway."And you Weasleys are always being useless and stupid and defensive for no reason"Draco swore he saw Ron's eyes flicker red. Draco could see him panting Ron was so mad he couldn't breath correctly which made him breath heavily until finally Ron pointed his wand at Draco's chest and whispered "Crucio". Draco fell to the ground he felt like he was suffocating and like a thousand knives were stabbing him. He couldn't make a noise because it hurt so badly. Draco could hear footsteps getting closer. It was Ron , he had stopped the torture but Draco could still feel it. Then Ron said:

"At least us Weasleys don't work for Voldemort"Then Ron lifted Draco's left sleeve and revealed his dark mark. Draco stood up.

"Your right, Weasleys don't work for Voldemort. But even though I do I've never used an unforgivable curse"Draco said and left. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Blaise were all staring at Ron.

"Well I don't mean to be rude not that it should matter because you almost killed my best friend but now I see why he always hated you"Blaise said and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey here is chapter 7. Review, follow and favorite plzzzz!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Dance-Part 1**

**Two days before the dance**

**With Draco, Blaise and Pansy at dinner**

"So Panz,Who you going to the dance with"Blaise asked casually.

"The bloody Weasel asked me"She said almost ashamed. Draco laughed."What's funny"She asked.

"It's funny because when Blaise proposed to Hermione, Weasel objected because we are Slytherins and then he asked you to the dance"Draco said.

"That's true"Blaise added thinking about what was being said.

* * *

**With Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron**

"How dare that bloody git propose to 'Mione"Ginny heard Ron whisper to Harry.

"Look I don't care who she is getting married to as long as she's happy and you shouldn't either"Harry said back agreeably.

"Whatever I still don't like it"

"Ronald Weasley! It's not your choice who she's marrying unless it's you and guess what she isn't marrying you she's marrying Blaise so get over the fact that you never had the courage to ask her out and deal with it!"Ginny blurted out. She couldn't stand her brothers ignorance.

"Okay am I missing something or did something serious just happen"Hermione said. She hadn't been paying attention to what her friends were saying. Ron got up to leave.

"At least I'm not in love with a Death Eater"Ginny heard Ron mutter.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Girls Gryfindor Dorm**

"So Ginny who are you going with tomorrow?''Lavender asked.

"I'm not going I changed my mind"

"What? No. Ginny Weasley you have to go"Hermione said.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do. You have to go because you have a date"Hermione argued.

"Who's her date then?"Lavender asked curiously.

"The bloody Ferret"Ginny sneered.

"Really? That should be... interesting"Lavender said then left the room.

"'The Bloody Ferret' Really? I don't even call him that anymore"

"That's because he doesn't annoy you anymore"

"How does he annoy you"

"Everything about him annoys me, His stupid hair and grin, voice ,his scent ,his eyes are all annoying"

"Well it doesn't sound like your annoyed it sounds like your in love"

"Oh now because your engaged you think you know what 'in love' is. Well not trying to be rude but news flash it isn't the same for everyone"

"I know that. But I think you should go to the dance, it'll be fun"

"Ugh fine"

"Yes!"

* * *

**The Next Day {The Day of The Dance}**

**With Draco and Blaise**

**Slytherin Boys dorm**

"Hey Blaise which suit is better"Draco asked hold in his right hand a grey suit with a green tie and in the left hand a Black suit with a silver tie.

"Um The black one with the silver"Blaise said pointing to the suit.

''Okay"Draco said as he placed the grey suit in the closet. And the other one on his bed.

* * *

**The Dance**

Draco was waiting for Ginny near the entrance of the dance. When he saw her he could feel his heart beat getting faster. She was dressed in a dark green dress that reached her ankles and green flats. _Whoa_ he thought. _I should tell her how I feel right? Yes. No. _Ginny was walking towards him. She was standing in front of him now. _No. No. Yes. NO Draco Malfoy you are not going to be intimidated by a Weasley. NO. _He thought. Ginny was about to say something but Draco spoke first'

"Look Ginny, Lately I've found myself thinking about you a lot and I was wondering if you felt the same way"Draco said quickly. _Why the bloody hell did I say that. I let my guard down wait maybe she didn't hear me._

"Um sorry Malfoy I don't like you like that"Ginny said half embarrassed and half regretful.

"Oh okay so um You look great tonight"Draco said trying to be casual.

"Yeah thanks. You look great too"She said awkwardly.

"Gimme a minute I'll be right back". Ginny nodded and Draco turned around and saw Blaise and Hermione and walked towards them.

"That is the last time I'll ever take your advice on girls"Draco said to Blaise.

"What are you talking about"Blaise asked.

"I told Ginny how I felt and she completely rejected me"Draco said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Hey Draco wheres Gin"Hermione asked.

"I don't know and I don't care! I'm leaving!"And Draco stormed out. And went into the corridors.

"What happened?"Hermione asked Blaise.

"Ginny rejected him after he told her he liked her"

"Oh"Hermione turned around and looked for Ginny, saw her then went over to her.

"Is Draco okay I saw him leave"Ginny said worried.

"No he isn't okay. Ginny he shared his feelings with you, He never does that unless he trusts and likes you. And you rejected him! You know you like him you have to go tell him the truth."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Fine"Ginny left and was searching for Draco and then she found him sitting on a stairwell.

"Hey"She said awkwardly. He didn't say anything or even look up. "I'm sorry that I rejected you, It just came to me as a surprise"He still didn't say anything. Ginny sat next to him unsure of what to say or do.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**So this was kinda short but it's only part 1 of 2 about the dance so stay tuned ;}**


	8. Chapter 8

_**You said hey what's your name,**_

_**I took one look and now I'm not the same.**_

_**Yeah you said hey and since that day you stole**_

_**My heart and you're the one to blame.**_

_**And that's why I-I smile.**_

_**-Smile-**_**_Avril Lavigne _**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confessions-{The Dance: Part 2}**

**Previously...**

_"Is Draco okay I saw him leave"Ginny said worried._

_"No he isn't okay. Ginny he shared his feelings with you, He never does that unless he trusts and likes you. And you rejected him! You know you like him you have to go tell him the truth."_

_"But-"_

_"Now!"_

_"Fine"Ginny left and was searching for Draco and then she found him sitting on a stairwell._

_"Hey"She said awkwardly. He didn't say anything or even look up. "I'm sorry that I rejected you, It just came to me as a surprise"He still didn't say anything. Ginny sat next to him unsure of what to say or do._

**Continuing With Draco and Ginny...**

"Are you going to silent treat me the whole night?"Ginny asked angrily.

"If that's what it takes for you to leave"Draco muttered to himself.

"Please say something"She begged.

"You enjoy my voice that much?"Draco smirked. Ginny smiled.

"Whatever. So am I forgiven?"She asked hopefully. He didn't answer. _I wasn't going to answer her. You idiot! _Draco thought.

"What's wrong with y-"Ginny stopped she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was her brother and that gossipy whore Parkingson making out right in front of them. Ginny tapped Draco and pointed at the two, to make sure she wasn't going crazy. Sure enough, she wasn't. He saw them too and his mouth fell open in astonishment.

"What the hell are you doing!"Ginny screamed without thinking. Ron and Pansy turned around, startled.

"I-We didn't think anyone was here"Ron said scared.

"Well you thought very very wrong"Draco said.

"What the hell are you doing here with my sister!?''Ron asked angrily.

"What the hell are you doing with my...Um...Nothing"Draco said in defeat.

"I can't believe you! You complain about me liking Malfoy, yet here you are with the slutty-est Slytherin in history..."Ginny stopped, She had said to much. Draco didn't say anything.

"EXCUSE ME"Pansy said appalled.

"Your excused"Ginny snapped. Then Pansy left and Ron followed.

"How could we have been so stupid"Draco said. Ginny didn't say anything. He continued"It was Pansy and your brother trying to break Blaise and Hermione up this whole time". _Oh. That's what your talking about. _Ginny thought.

"Hey Gin, Malfoy"Harry's voice came from in front of them with Luna at his side.

"Hey Harry, Luna"Ginny greeted them.

"Have you seen your brother. I haven't seen him all night"Harry asked worried.

"He's probably off making out with Parkinson"Draco said as he stood up from the stairs.

"WHAT!?"Harry and Luna asked as if he were insane.

"Yeah Ron and Parkinson were kissing and then they left"Ginny said.

"Well then if he's with Parkinson then owes 'Mione and Blaise a big time apology"Harry laughed. And Harry and Luna went back to the dance. Draco and Ginny were alone once again and again Draco didn't put in an effort to speak. Ginny sighed waiting for something to happen, she knew that he had heard what she said about liking him. _He was lying when he said he liked me wasn't he_ Ginny thought. _I should say something right? _Draco thought miserably.

"So..."Draco sighed and Ginny looked up.

"So..."

"And I believe it starts to get awkward about...Now"Draco and Ginny laughed.

"Why do you do that?"Ginny asked seriously.

"Do what?"

"Like one minute your a complete jerk then the next thing I know your acting like one of my brothers telling jokes and stuff"

"So you would per fer me to act like one of the 3 guys that you see everyday, I wouldn't want you to be acting all slutty and gossipy like Parkinson, I see that all the time"

"I guess your right but can you not act like a jerk or one of my brothers"

"Then what would you like me to act like"Draco asked. _Y__ou acting like my boyfriend wouldn't be t_o _bad_. Ginny grinned to herself and sighed. She had to admit, there was something about those minty green eyes of his that were undeniably sexy.

"Just...Be you. The real you"Ginny said.

"It's not really easy for me to be myself unless I'm around someone I trust"

"So you don't trust me"

"I barely know you"He smirked.

"You do realize that about 20 minutes ago you told me that you liked me right?"

"Point taken"

"So..."

"So what?"

"Are you going to ask me out"

"I kinda already did so..."

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again"Ginny said smiling. Draco seemed to be thinking about this until finally.

"Okay. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"That depends"Ginny smirked.

"On what"

"If your going to be yourself around me"

"I promise to be myself"

"Good. I look forward to meeting the real Draco Malfoy"

"I look forward to meeting Ginny Weasley. Now would you like to return to the dance and well actually dance?"

"That'd be nice but I just thought of something"

"What?"

"Well, None of Slytherin or Gryfindor is going to like us being together. They might hate us more than they do 'Mione and Blaise"

"I didn't think about that...We could be each others little secret"He said grinning.

"Then it's settled. Secret relationship. Now we can go dance"Ginny said walking with Draco.

"Hey. You two look...Happy"Blaise said as the redhead and blond walked towards Blaise and Hermione. Blaise and Hermione were Draco and Ginny's best friends how would they be able to hide their relationship. It was an obvious answer-They couldn't possibly. Ginny whispered in Blaise's ear that her and Draco were dating but were keeping it a secret and then Blaise told his fiance and Hermione had a wide grin at Draco. And he rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't we keep our relationship a secret. It could have saved a lot of trouble from Pansy"Blaise told Hermione.

"Because you asked me out right in front of her and before I could attempt to erase her memory the whole school including the teachers already knew"Hermione replied.

"You wouldn't have been able to erase her memory,she has none. I swear she's stupider than Goyle sometimes"Draco laughed then the other three joined in. _Oh Merlin, Ginny Weasley you are dating your brothers. _Ginny thought then smiled. No. No one could replace Fred and George they were way crazier than anyone. Then again Ginny always wanted to have a boyfriend with as much imagination and stupidity as her brothers, someone who could make her laugh at the most serious of times just like Fred and George and who could comfort her when she was sad like Percy and maybe not as quite as defensive as Ron had always been but she liked the thought of someone other than her family want to protect her.

* * *

**After the Dance**

**Gryfindor Girls Dorm**

"So..."Hermione teased. Ginny couldn't help it she had to smile that's just the way she felt when she looked at Draco and now she couldn't stop picturing him in her head.

"So...You were right...As usual"Ginny said.

"But of course I was right. He's the dragon and your his fire."Hermione joked. Ginny laughed, She did have fiery red hair and Draco's name pretty much meant dragon- to her anyway. Hermione always corrected everyone when they said his name was about dragons. She had figured out that the past Malfoys had been named after constellations. But it didn't seem to matter not even to Draco himself.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**That's it for the Night of the dance which is Yule. So in the next chapter I'll be continuing on new years. **


	9. Chapter 9

**People say we shouldn't be together**  
**We're too young to know about forever**  
**But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)**

**'Cause this love is only getting stronger**  
**So I don't wanna wait any longer**  
**I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl**  
**Oh**

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love you"'s**  
**But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)**  
**They would just be jealous of us,**  
**They don't know about the up all nights**  
**They don't know I've waited all my life**  
**Just to find a love that feels this right**  
**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**One touch and I was a believer**  
**Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**  
**It's getting better**  
**Keeps getting better all the time, girl**

**-One Direction**

**-They Don't Know About Us**

* * *

**Chapter 9: New Relationships**

**Two days before New Years...**

**Slytherin Boys Dorm**

"Hey, are you and Gin' doing something tomorrow?"Blaise asked Draco out loud since there was no one else in the room.

"What? Oh no. I guess I didn't think about that."

"Well you guys can come with me and 'Mione, we're going to Hogsmeade"

"Wouldn't Hermione mind?''

"No I don't think so, she keeps telling me that we should find other couples to 'double date' with, she'd be pretty happy"Blaise laughed.

"Okay then, well since I can't go talk to Ginny, can you ask 'Mione if she could ask Gin' for me?"

"Sure, No prob"Blaise said and someone suddenly knocked on the door."Come in"The door opened to see Parkinson.

"I've been looking everywhere for you idiots!"Parkinson growled. Draco laughed. "What the hell is funny?"

"Well, for one your're the idiot and I think you owe Blaise and especially Hermione a huge apology"Draco said.

"What the hell for? He's the idiot getting married to a mud-blood know it all"

"If my fiance is a mud-blood know it all then what the hell are you? A pure-blood know nothing at all?"Blaise and Draco both laughed.

"That's not the point. It's just that-"

"Or was it not stupid to snog a Weasley if you hate them so much"Draco added

"What?! Sh-she snogged Weasel?"Blaise burst into laughter. Parkinson turned red and left.

* * *

**At Lunch...**

Ginny couldn't help herself from letting her eyes drift over to the Slytherin table where she found Draco trying not to look at her, he was trying so hard not to look conspicuous until finally he gave up and looked at Ginny. They were just staring at each other until finally Blaise and Hermione noticed and elbowed either Draco or Ginny out of their trance and got similar.'Stay cool, if you keep staring at each other everybody is going to know' looks.

**In Potions... **

"So..."Ginny said trying not to smile uncontrollably.

"Did Hermione ask you?"Draco whispered not looking at Ginny.

"Ask me what?"

"If you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione and Blaise with me"

"Oh sure I'll go"

"Good, I figured it would sort of be our first date"Draco said whispering lower. Ginny shook her head and smiled then a thought raced through her head._ Is he ashamed that I'm his girlfriend? Sure we agreed on a secret relationship but- No he was the first to admit he liked me so how could he be ashamed?._

* * *

**Gryfindor girls Dorm...**

"Hey Gin' we have to meet up with the boys later around 12"

"12!? AT NIGHT?!"

"Yes"

"ARE YOU INSANE?! I BARELY GET ENOUGH SLEEP AS IT IS! AND I HAVE QUIDDITCH PRACTICE TOMORROW!"

"Gin' seriously? You are the quidditch Gryfindor captain. I think you can miss 1 practice session and you already said you would come to Hogsmeade with us"

"Ugh...fine but I'm only going because it's our first date"Ginny said smiling.

"Exactly"

"Where the hell are we going to meet them at 12 at night?"

"The room of requirement obviously"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that place"

* * *

**12:20**

**Gryfindor common room **

Harry and Ron had just finished their last game of wizard's chess and went to bed. There were only 2 people left in the room. Ginny and Hermione left without problem and reached the room of requirement the exact same way. The door opened it was Draco.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to join us"Draco smirked then Blaise came out the door to and gestured them to come in quickly so they wouldn't get caught by Filch and his cat.

"Where were you guys? We were going to leave."Blaise said.

"Harry and Ron wanted to play 50 games of chess"Ginny exaggerated.

"Okay so lets talk"Blaise and Hermione said plainly.

"Actually Blaise you never told me what we were meeting up for"Draco interrupted.

"I-It's about you two"Blaise said stuttering. Ginny and Draco looked at each other then at their best friends.

"What do you mean?"Ginny asked still not understanding.

"Well... You said you wanted a secret relationship but-"Hermione began.

"You just make it so damn obvious''Blaise blurted out.

"What?"Draco said not understanding.

"You want it to be a secret but you make it to obvious, if you two are going to just stare at each other all day, The whole school is going to know, you might as well tell everyone!"

"Well...Do you think we should tell everyone?"Ginny asked Draco.

"Um...I don't think so''Draco said after giving it some thought. Ginny was disappointed of course but then she thought about the fact that Ron would probably kill Draco if he found out also Parkinson went to so much trouble to try to break up Blaise and Hermione.

"Okay then you two have to act like you don't even know each other''Blaise told them.

"What's your master plan?"Ginny asked. Blaise grinned.

"Uh...well I don't know"Blaise looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"You have to act like before you two decided to date"

"So...Act like we hate each other?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it's getting late and I have Quidditch practice"Draco said.

"WHAT?!"Ginny yelled."NO I HAVE PRACTICE"

"Oh no"Blaise and Hermione muttered. They knew that Draco and Ginny were the most competitive when it came to Quidditch.

"Ha. No Slytherins have practice"

"That's okay. They'll need the extra time for this Friday"

"You're kidding me right?! Ya know what you can practice all you want"

"But Draco we're gonna get smashed"Blaise said. He and Draco were co-captains. Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, he is right. You might want to practice"Ginny said still laughing. Draco was going to protest but instead said.

"Yeah alright"And left.

"Awwwwww"Hermione said.

"What?"

"Your first fight"

"Oh Whatever. Anyway I'm tired. See you guys tomorrow"And Ginny left.

* * *

**In the Halls**

Ginny was careful not to get caught wandering in the middle of the night but not careful enough. Filch had caught her and she was going to professor McGonagall's.

"Another Student wandering the halls?"The old professor asked Filch and he nodded. _Another? Did they catch Draco too?_ Ginny thought."10 points from Gryfindor. So tell me miss Weasley were you wandering alone or with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Alone"Ginny said. It wasn't a complete lie, she hadn't been with Draco.

"Very well. You will serve 2 weeks of detention with Mr. Malfoy at this time starting tomorrow.". Ginny nodded and Filch escorted her to the Gryfindor common room.

* * *

**End Of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry for the extremely late update. I had to work on my other stories and school. To check 'em out just visit my profile. ;D**

**I don't own anything because if I did I would be rich and famous**

* * *

** Maybe I need some rehab**

**Or maybe just need some sleep**

**I got a sick obsession**

**I'm seeing it in my dreams**

**I'm looking down every alley**

**I'm makin' those desperate calls**

**I'm staying up all night hoping**

**Hittin' my head against the wall**

**What you got, boy, is hard to find**

**I think about it all the time**

**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried**

**I just can't get you off my mind**

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**

**Your love, your love, your love**

**I said your love, your love, your love is my drug**

**Your love, your love, your love**

**-Kesha**

**-Your Love is My Drug **

* * *

** Chapter 10: Hogsmeade?...NOT!**

"Well let's get to Hogsmeade"Blaise said.

"Yeah, about that..."Ginny started. Both Blaise and Hermione gave Ginny and Draco a look that said 'What now?'

"We got detention, and we aren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade until we've finished cleaning all the great hall"Draco finished his girlfriends sentence.

"You have got to be kidding me right? It's new years, can't they have an exception?"Hermione asked.

"We asked, and McGonagall said no"Ginny told them.

"How did you get detention anyway?"Blaise asked.

"We got caught going back to the common rooms"Draco explained.

"It was that stupid cat"Ginny added.

"Yeah that too"

"How many weeks did you get?"Hermione asked

"2"Draco and Ginny responded.

"Mr. Malfoy?"McGonagall's voice came from behind the 4 students.

"Yes professor"Draco said.

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak with you. Just follow me"Draco nodded and followed the old witch down a corridor. She muttered a password and a set of stairs appeared. Draco walked up the stairs and walked into a very crowded room with paintings and books all over the shelves and walls.

"Draco"Draco jumped up, he hadn't noticed Dumbledore behind him.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?"

"Yes."

"Okay...Well?"Draco asked trying not to sound ignorant and rude. He was nervous, he wasn't sure what Dumbledore would say. Draco was supposed to be a spy for Voldemort _Does he know?_ Draco thought.

"I know everything that happens in this school Draco"

"Uh-Huh"Draco got tense.

"I'm aware that your family is supporting Voldemort"At this Draco became visibly uneasy and nervous. Dumbledore noticed but continued anyway"Draco I know you aren't like your father"

"What are you asking?"Draco asked quickly, he was getting paranoid.

"I'm not asking, I am simply offering that you join the Order and my army so that we can defeat Voldemort once and for all"

"I can't do that sir, I already live a double life here at Hogwarts."Draco mentally cursed himself for saying those words.

"Draco, please reconsider. I can help you and your family"

"No one can help me"Draco said coldly.

"Please do change your mind. Also I know that you and Miss Weasley, Granger and Mr. Zabini visited the room of requirement last night"Dumbledore said with a slight grin. Draco felt himself go red. _The old git! He knew about Blaise and Hermione but they didn't get detention._He thought angrily.

"Um, yes we were. Have our detentions been lifted?"Draco asked hopefully. He knew the answer was no, after all he had just denied the old man help. But Dumbledore wasn't like that, he was very professional.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Malfoy. But next time you and your girlfriend go wandering in the night you might want to look out for Mr. Filch and his cat, that will be all"The old man finished jokingly and walked away. Draco panicked_ How the hell does he know? Well I guess he **does** know everything._ But he nodded without questions and left as well. He returned to the only three people in the world he considered friends, they seemed eager to know what happened.

"What did Dumbledore want?"Ginny asked.

"Uh...Nothing to worry your little mind about"Draco replied trying to sound casual.

"Are you trying to say that my brain is small?"Ginny asked incredulously. _This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Damn Draco why don't you just keep your mouth shut?!_ Draco thought. He wasn't trying to insult his girlfriend. Even Draco couldn't sink that low.

"Nah, He just meant that the conversation wasn't that important"Blaise saved the day. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh okay. So it was nothing about our detentions?"

"Nope"He replied without even thinking. Oh great, First lie of our relationship. He thought. Then again, it wasn't mainly about the detentions.

"We have to get to Hogsmeade before we run out of time"Hermione said pointing at Blaise's watch. Blaise looked at his watch then said

"Yeah we should get going"

"Well see you two later"Draco and Ginny said as their friends walked away.

"The old git knows"Draco whispered. Ginny looked up at him confused so he continued"Dumbledore knows about us"Ginny was suddenly alert.

"How in the world would he know that!?"Ginny yelled. Suddenly all eyes were on the two.

"Shh! Merlin you are so loud"Draco hissed but he was still calm. Ginny on the other hand was either blushing or red out of frustration.

"Sorry-"

"Ginny! I've been looking for you forever!"Came Ron's voice that was twice as loud as Ginny's."Back off ferret"Ron scoffed at Draco

"He him alone!"Ginny demanded. "He hasn't done anything"

"You're what the muggles call 'Bipolar'"Ron replied.

"That isn't funny, that's a serious condition"Ginny told her clueless brother.

"I've got to go see you later"Draco said as he turned and left.

"What'd he want?"Ron asked angrily.

"Nothing just...Why were you looking for me?"Ginny dismissed the subject quickly.

"Oh yeah. So mum was saying that Hogwarts isn't safe anymore so I came to let you know that you're on the next train home"Ron said without a second thought. Ginny mouth fell open until she starting laughing."Um Gin it's not a joke, I'm quite serious"Ron said not understanding why his sister was laughing.

"Oh Ron, you are something else. There is absolutely no way I'm going home"

"Well actually it's already decided. Your things are packed and you leave in 3 hours"

"Sure whatever"Ginny still didn't believe her brother and headed towards the Gryffindor common room._ Nice try big bro but I'm staying right here._ She thought. When Ginny entered the girls Gryffindor dorm room she decided that she wanted to take a shower, but when she looked for her clothing it wasn't there. _Okay Ron, this joke is a bit extreme._ Ginny thought and headed out of the dorm to find her brother on the couch in the common room. She snuck up behind him and poked his head.

"Hey! What's that for?"Ron asked.

"Where are my things?"Ginny asked.

"I told you already! Your stuff is packed up. You are leaving whether you like it or not. It's too dangerous here"

"I'm more capable of taking care of myself than you so why don't you go home?!"Ginny complained.

"Ginny!"Hermione exclaimed from behind the siblings. Ginny turned around and Hermione was walking towards her. She was in front of Ginny now.

"I heard that you were leaving Hogwarts. Tell me it isn't true"Hermione begged

"It's not"Ginny said firmly. Ron stood up from where he was sitting and yelled

"Yes you are! It's not up for an argument Ginny! Why would you want to stay when you're in so much danger? I'd want to leave if I didn't have to stay!"

"Well I'm not like you! And unlike you I have a person in my life that I love who isn't my family! And I'd like to at least see him one last time!"Ginny screamed and stormed out of Gryffindor tower with Hermione trailing behind her. While Ginny was as angry as can be Hermione was smiling."Why are you so happy!?"Ginny asked as they were approaching the dungeons.

"Because you said that you loved Draco"Hermione responded. Ginny suddenly stopped, so suddenly that Hermione walked right into her. They both fell, Ginny broke Hermione's fall.

"OW! Get off of me!"Ginny yelled. Hermione laughed and stood up and helped the redhead up.

"Where are you going?"Hermione asked even though she knew perfectly well that Ginny was going to see Draco at least one more time before she left. _If_ she left. Hermione knew that Ginny was very determined and brave more than Ron anyway, if Ginny could help it she would stay, no matter what, no matter who says different, Ginny Weasley was not going to leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Like I said I'm going to see Draco if it's the last thing I do"

"No you said and I quote 'I have a person in my life that I love who isn't my family! And I'd like to at least see him one last time!'"Hermione mimicked Ginny's voice perfectly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"And your point is?"

"You said that you loved Draco, am I wrong?"Hermione asked while grinning.

"Maybe''Ginny said shyly, which made Hermione grin wider. _Wow, I've never seen her act this way, she really **does** love him._ Hermione thought.

"Well just so you know you're going the wrong way, the Slytherin common room is this way"Hermione said gesturing in the opposite direction that Ginny was going. Ginny turned around and started walking the way the Hermione said.

"And you waited 'til now to tell me?"

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?"Hermione asked sarcastically. About 3 minutes later they ended up at the entrance to Slytherin. Ginny didn't have a clue how they were going to get inside so she turned to Hermione. And then the door opened to reveal Draco. He looked confused, then he stepped out.

"What?"Draco asked. Ginny jumped into his arms and hugged him, he hugged back and pulled away and looked even more puzzled than before. Hermione stood there smiling, before Draco could say anything else Ginny kissed him which shocked all three of them but nonetheless Draco kissed her back. Their kiss lasted a few minutes before Ginny pulled away and blushed bright red. Draco was again going to say something but he noticed Hermione wasn't around anymore, but he shrugged it off and asked "What was that for?"

"I'm leaving, well I'm _not_ leaving but apparently Ron thinks I should because it's too dangerous."Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this but your brother is right."

"What!?"Ginny nearly shouted.

"Shush! Be quiet"Draco hissed while looking around.

"I am not leaving this school."Ginny said with a hint of finality in her voice.

"Fine"Draco sighed, he knew what he had to do, he had to speak with Dumbledore"I'll see you later, I have to go do something"Draco said as he started to walk away.

"What are you going to do?"Ginny said as she caught up with him.

"Something"

"And that something would be?"Ginny asked. Draco smiled and thought, _Well she's persistent, you've got to admire that._

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore"He said truthfully.

"About our detentions?"

"No"

"Then what?"Ginny asked curiously. Draco gulped he was hoping she wouldn't ask that and sure enough she did.

"It's confidential"Draco said weakly.

"Oh, well see you tomorrow in class"Ginny said and kissed his cheek then disappeared

* * *

** Meanwhile at the Quidditch Pitch…**

"Why did you need me to meet you?"Blaise asked as he saw Pansy approaching him. Yesterday Pansy had asked Blaise to meet her at the Quidditch Pitch, he had showed up 5 minutes early. And now she was here. Blaise was alarmed when Pansy raised her wand at him. He was about to get his out when

"Obliviate"Pansy muttered and Blaise fell to the ground. Blaise awoke in Pansy's arms about 10 minutes later.

"Pansy?"He asked, she nodded while grinning. Pansy had made Blaise forget the day he met Hermione. If he never met Hermione he couldn't ask her out and fall in love with her, at least thats what Pansy figured. Blaise stood up and started to walk away. Pansy stood up quickly and ran after Blaise in order to catch up with him.

"Where are you going?"Pansy asked as she caught her breath.

"I'm going to talk to Draco, I don't feel well. See you tomorrow Panz"Blaise said as he entered the school with Pansy behind him.

"Okay, get well"Pansy said, kissed his cheek then left. Blaise stood there for a moment and put his hand on his left cheek where Pansy had kissed it. _What was that about? Why do I feel like somethings missing from my life? I'll ask Draco, maybe he knows something._ Blaise thought as he saw a head of blond hair across the hall.

"Draco!''Blaise called. Draco turned around and walked towards his best friend.

"Hey, when did you and Hermione get back from Hogsmeade? I saw her about 20 minutes ago"Draco asked.

"Hermione? Who the hell is that? Pretty name though"Blaise thought out loud. Draco laughed but saw his friend's expression and got serious.

"Blaise, Hermione is your fiance. How could you possibly forget that? You've been dating since 4th year"Now it was Blaise's turn to laugh.

"That's impossible Draco, we are only in our third year(Blaise met Hermione in their 3rd year). By the way, you've aged a lot(Blaise can't remember anything from the end of their third year to now because he spent most of his time with Hermione. And Pansy erased the day he met her which also erased their other memories together)"

"What? No Blaise we are in our 7th year. This prank isn't funny anymore"Draco said seriously.

"What prank?"Blaise asked.

"Where have you been all day?"Draco asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. I was just with Pansy though. Why?"

"That bitch!"Draco exclaimed, he had a feeling he knew what happened.

"Woah Draco, that's a strong word"

"If you had the slightest idea of what she did to you, you'd be calling her the same thing"

"What?"

"Just follow me"Draco said and pulled on Blaise's sleeve. Blaise followed and asked

"Where are we going?"But Draco didn't answer. Draco was going to find Hermione so that she could repair her fiance's memory. As soon as they arrived at the entrance to Gryffindor the door opened and Ginny came out of it with Hermione and Ron.

"Hey Draco-"Hermione was cut off by Draco

"We have to talk now"Draco said firmly. Hermione nodded while Ron was confused as usual and was glaring at Blaise."Ginny, keep an eye on him"Draco said referring to Blaise, she nodded as well. Hermione and Draco walked a few feet away from the three and Hermione asked

"What's going on?"

"Parkingson erased Blaise's memory of you, he thinks that he's in his 3rd year. He doesn't know who you are and he told me that I look older"Draco said, he was slightly amused at what Blaise had said about him.

"What?!"Hermione yelled. Ginny, Ron and Blaise looked in their direction.

"You have to repair his memories because I'm not sure how to do that. I heard that if you use torture it works but I don't want him to go through that"

"We can't repair it. If we try, he might end up like Gilderoy Lockhart"Hermione admitted sadly.

"But then how would you two get married if he doesn't know you?"Draco asked worriedly.

"I-I guess we wouldn't then"Hermione said then started to cry. Draco quickly put his arms around her to comfort her. Suddenly Ron stormed over to Draco and Hermione, he pulled Draco away from her and punched him square in the nose, which sent Draco immediately to the ground. Draco stood up and didn't even bother to take out his wand because Blaise had already knocked Ron out cold.

"Ron! Draco are you okay?"Ginny shrieked as she ran over to her boyfriend.

"I'm fine. I'd be more concerned for your brother. Blaise has one hell of a punch"Draco smirked. Ginny smiled then kissed his cheek and went to check on her brother and Hermione. Blaise came over to Draco and said

"You and the Weasley girl huh? I never expected that one"

"To be honest, neither did I"Draco said truthfully.

"Well Ron is okay, I think"Ginny smiled at Blaise"But Hermione is a completely different situation"Ginny frowned.

"Wait that's Hermione? My fiance?"Blaise asked

"Yep"Draco said. Ginny and Draco were shocked when Blaise actually walked over to Hermione. Hermione looked up and frowned, she began to cry again. But what surprised everyone was that Blaise took Hermione in his arms and hugged her.

"Either you're a very short 7th year or I got taller"Blaise joked which made Hermione laugh.

"You've gotten taller since your 3rd year"Hermione said.

"You're very pretty by the way, no wonder I fell in love with you"Blaise said which only made Hermione hold onto him tighter.

"He was like that when he was younger too? Always nice and comforting?"Ginny whispered to Draco.

"Yup. Unlike me eh?"Draco responded.

"I'm sure you were like that too but were afraid to let it show because apparently 'Malfoys don't show emotion'"

"I wasn't allowed to"

"Oh…"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
